she's no you
by MaRyThOrIk
Summary: Hermione Granger, nommé préfete en –chef pour cette derniere année à poudlard a bien changer ! Surtout quand l’amour frappe à sa porte au moment ou elle s’y attend le moins…et avec celui avec qui elle s’entend le moins !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : she's no you

Disclamer : tous les personnages de cette fic sont à JK Rowling et non je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Auteur : oOoMaRiEOoO

Ceci est une Romance entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ! Aller cette fois c'est bon ! Je commence !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles sur le quai

J'étais sur le quai de la gare, la voie 9/3quart ce premier septembre et j'attendais patiemment que mes amis arrivent. Il faisait un froid inhabituel pour la saison et pour cause, les detraqueurs qui s'étaient échappés de la prison d'Azcaban l'année dernière n'avaient toujours pas étés rattrapés par le ministère. Une brume glacée recouvrait le quai, et j'etais seule à attendre depuis ¼ d'heure.

-Brrr ça caille ici ! Décidément, je commence bien l'année ! Et ces deux idiots qui ne sont toujours pas là !

-Et bien Granger, tu parles toute seule comme une singlée on dirait , s'exclama la voix traînante mais si sensuelle que je connaissait bien depuis six ans.

-Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois Malefoy ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là à me parler tu peu me le dire ? Apres tout, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans intérêt pour toi !

-Exact Granger, tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans intérêt pour moi, mais moi contrairement à toi je n'ai pas oublié les bonnes manières, murmura t'il en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione.

Son visage si parfait n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètres du mien et je m'eforcait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer mon trouble. Evidement je déteste ce garçon, mais je ne peu pas vous cacher qu'il m'intrigue profondément.

Ooooh non Hermione ma grande reprends toi tu ne vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur Malefoy ! Par pitiéé que quelqu'un vienne à ma rescousse !

-Malefoy, qu'es-ce –tu fous là ?cria Ron qui venait d'arriver sur le quai

-Rassure toi, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de ta petite chérie, ironisa Malefoy !

-Dégages et laisse nous tranquille ! Et surtout, n'approches plus Hermione c'est clair !

Ouf !J'ai cru qu'il n'arriveraient jamais ces deux là !

-Alors les gars comment ca va ? fis-je complètement soulagée

-Très bien et toi Hermione ?s'exclama Harry

-Tous serait plus simple si Ron se mêlait de ces affaires au mieux de fourrer son grand nez dans mes affaires !

Et voila ! Une nouvelle année qui commence et je suis déjà sur le point de ne plus supporter Ron ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'il ait pris ma défense à ma place pour clouer le bec à Malefoy ou le fait qu'il m'ait interrompue au moment ou je fantasmais sur la fouine ! Non ça ne peu pas être ça, car Hermione Granger ne fantasmeras JA-MA-IS sur drago Malefoy.


	2. jalousie en perspective

Coucou tout le monde !

Un grand merci à 'tite mione pour sa review !

Juste une précision : c'est la 7eme année, donc Dumbeldore et Mort et Mcgonagall a pris la direction de Poudlard. Drago a été retrouvé par les membres de L'ordre du Phénix qui le cachent à l'école donc il n'est plus mangemort. Voila pour les mises aux points.

Voici le 2eme chapitre : jalousie en perspective

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Après cette réflexion faite par rapport à Ron, je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur le quai et je montais dans le train suivi de mes deux amis. Je fis quelques pas dans le couloir et nous nous installâmes dans un compartiment vide. Une fois les bagages installés, je me retournais vers les garçons et je perçus le regard noir de Ron avant de nous assoire sur la banquette. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et je vis qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

-Dis donc Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ! J'ai du sang de dragon sur la figure ou quoi !m'exclame-je

-Mais voyons Hermione, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu n'arrêtes pas de tout me reprocher ! Je ne voit pas ce que je t'ai fait !dit il

-Ron, je t'interdit.de….

-STOP !Cria Harry Vous avez fini oui ! Depuis que nous sommes arrivés la première chose que vous faite est de vous gueler dessus ! Vous avez quel age bon sang ! Je vous préviens, on ne va pas passer une année comme ça si vous continuer !

J'était totalement gênée par ce que venait de dire Harry ! Le pire c'est que tout cela est de ma faute ! Avec Ron c'est toujours pareil, je ne peut pas garder mon self-control plus de dix minutes. Il fallait que je réagisse et qu'on en finisse avec cette dispute générale.

-Oui Harry tu as raison ! Depuis le début c'est moi qui cherche la dispute avec Ron .Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment...Fis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ce n'est pas grave hermione. Aller pour cette fois je veut bien oublier, mais attention à la prochaine fois ! dit Ron en riant

Ouf, il a bien réagis pour une fois. Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes mais c'est plutôt bon signe ! Je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Alors ces vacances ? Le mariage de Fleur et Bill, comment c'est il dérouler ?

-Très bien très bien, tout le monde était ravi, maman pleurait à chaudes larmes comme d'habitude et puis c'était un bon mariage dans l'ensemble, dit Ron.

-O.K, je vois que j'ai encore louper quelque chose, mais mes parents tenaient absolument à ce que je passe les vacances avec eux…je suis contente j'ai rencontrer beaucoup de personnes intéressantes, la France est vraiment un adorable pays, soupirais-je

-Dans ce cas, je suis content pour toi Hermione, me dit Harry.

-Oui, c'était vraiment bien je ne regrette pas du tout ce voyage ! En plus j'ai fait la connaissance de Tom, il était vraiment charmant, j'était bien avec lui….m'exclamais-je.

-Qui est Tom ?interrogea Ron

-Tom est mon ancien petit ami si tu veux vraiment le savoir…fis-je toute rouge

-Ton ancien petit ami !Tu es sortit avec lui ?Cria Ron

-Oui et alors, qu'est ce que ça peu bien te faire ?Criais-je à mon tour

-Hermione, tu ma trahi !Je n'arrive pas à le croire !Hurla t'il

-Saches seulement que je ne t'appartient pas Ronald Weasley !Dis-je dans un murmure avant que la dispute ne prenne de plus grosses proportions.

Harry s'apprêtait à intervenir quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny entra.

-Hermione comment ça va ?Me dit elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-Très bien et toi ?répondis-je

-On ma simplement dis de t'apporter ça !répondit- elle

Elle me tendit une lettre à mon nom. Je l'ouvrais et je la lu rapidement avant de déclarer

-Je suis désolée, je dois vous laissez. On me demande de rejoindre le compartiment des préfets en chef. A tout à l'heure.

Et oui ! Je ne vous ait pas dis, cette année c'est moi la prefete en chef ! Je me demande bien qui seras l'autre préfet (on se le demande bien hein !lol). Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à ce fameux compartiment. J'ouvrais la porte et je vis qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Dès que je vis de qui il s'agissait, je peu vous dire que mon visage passas du sourire à une mine dégoûtée.

-Malefoy….

-Granger…je suis content de te retrouver,dit-il avec un sourire narquois…

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre…je sait qu'il n'est pas très intéressant mais il est essentiel a la suite de l'histoire.

A suivre !


	3. Nouvelles sensations

**De retour ! J'espère que vous apprécierez mon 3eme chapitre**.

**Bonne lecture**

-Granger….je suis content de te retrouver, dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Et voila ! Je me retrouve avec Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, et pour une année entière en plus ! Macgonagal est vraiment tombée sur la tête ou quoi ! Oui je sais, Malefoy fait partit de l'ordre maintenant mais NON, ça ne suffit pas pour moi ! Il a bien tenté d'assassiner Dumbeldore l'année dernière, il restera toujours pour moi un mangemort !

-Ah, vous voila Miss Granger ! Le jeune Malefoy et moi-même vous attendions, s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

-Bonjour professeur Slughorn, repondis-je.

En effet, ce vieux professeur avait été nommé directeur adjoint de Poudlard après la mort du professeur Dumbeldore.

-Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer cette petite réunion !s'exclama joyeusement Slughorn. Excellent excellent ! Il est inutile de vous rappeler que le poste de préfet en chef exige une grande rigueur et une grande responsabilité pour vous. Vous devrez épauler cette années les élèves en difficulté, effectuer des ronde la nuit pour vérifier que le couvre feux est bien mis en place, et veiller au respect du règlement de Poudlard. Vous aurez la possibilité et le devoir de retirer des points aux élèves Mais avec une raison valable et sans excès. Bien sur, ce poste présente de nombreux avantages. Vous disposerez d'appartements privés réservés aux préfets en chef, comprenant une salle commune et une salle de bains que vous devrez partager, et vous disposerez de une chambre individuelle chacun, aménagée selon vos goûts. Je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de tous les avantages, cela serait beaucoup trop long. Je dois cependant vous avertir et je réclame votre attention. Le poste de préfet en chef, prend du temps. Si vous tenez à réussir vos ASPIC et menez à bien votre mission, il va falloirfaire part d'une excellente organisation. Des questions ?

-Non professeur, tout cela est extrêmement clair pour moi, dis-je

-Je n'ai pas non plus de questions, dit Malefoy.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous donne rendez vous ce soir, après le banquet à la statue des trolls sans têtes (lol).

Il partit sans rien ajouter de plus. C'était déjà suffisant comme cela, il m'a épuisé avec sa tirade ! Et je vais devoir supporter Malefoy ! Bonne fin de voyage en perspective !

-Alors Granger, t'as réussi à te débarrasser de tes chiens chiens St Potter et Weasmoche ?dit Malefoy de sa voix…comment pourrais-je dire…si SeXy !

-Oh ! Ton sens de l'observation m'impressionne Malefoy ! Tu as fait des progrès pendant les vacances !répliquais-je

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler de mes vacances Granger ! Je crois que tu pourrais le regretter ! En parlant de vacances, elle t'on réussi on dirait ! T'es devenue, hum comment dire, presque potable si tu voit ce que je veux dire, dit-il en me détaillant et en s'approchant de moi.

Non mais je reeve ou Malefoy, oui Malefoy viens de me complimenter ! En plus il est un tout petit peu trop près de moiii ! Oh non Drago (mais qu'est ce qui me prends de l'appeler comme ça !) pardon Malefoy, tu vas pas me refaire ce coup là ! Et cette fois il n'y à pas Ron et Harry pour me couvrir !Oulala, je sens que je commence à devenir écarlate ! Mais qu'est ce que je fou bon sang !

Son visage n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du mien. Il m'agrippa par la taille et je me laissais faire. Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les mienne et m'embrassa. Je répondis avidement à son baiser. Hum, que c'était bon ! Non ! Je dois lui RE-SIS-TER !

Je me décollais brutalement de lui et je sortis du compartiment à toute vitesse laissant là un Malefoy totalement déboussoler.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait bon sang ! Il faut dire que je comprends mieux maintenant l'intérêt que toutes les filles de Poudlard lui portent. Il embrasse divinement bien ! Mais il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Plus jamais je ne laisserais Drago Malefoy m'embrasser ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui ma pris de répondre à son baiser….Pioufff ! Vivement que ce maudit voyage en train se termine !

**Voila pour ce chapitre !**

**J'avais pas trop d'inspiration aujourd'hui ne m'en voulez pas trop !**

**Bisous à tous et mercii pour vos review ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**A+**

**Marie(oui c'est comme ça que je m'appelle lol)**


	4. le premier

**Et oui je suis encore là ! Je suis de plus en plus étonné de voir toutes ces reviews ! je sais, je sais il n'y en à pas beaucoup par rapports à d'autre superbes histoires mais moi je me contente de peu et ça me fait vraiment TRES TRES plaisir !**

**Alors encore une fois merciii à tout le monde pour vos reviews !**

**Gros Bisous**

**Bonne lecture**

Apres que Malefoy m'ait embrassée, je n'avais plus la tête à rien mise à part ce maudit baiser ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois, je suis même sure que j'ai vraiment adoré ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu résister ! Mais j'aurais du résister, ça me parait logique ! Enfin bon, je ferrais mieux de retourner voir les garçons à la place de rêvasser en plein milieu du compartiment.

J'ouvrais la porte du compartiment et je vis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-Alors Hermione, comment ça c'est passé ?questionna Harry

-Très bien très bien, le professeur Slughorn nous a expliqués notre tache de préfet en chef, nos obligations et tout le reste. Par contre, cette année je ne partagerais pas l'habituel dortoir des Gryffondor. Les préfets en chef disposent d'appartements privés. Je crois que tout cela me sera nécessaire. Nous aurons une énorme quantité de travail cette année, alors pas question de chaumer. De plus, avec mon poste de prefete…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, intelligente comme tu es, je suis certain que tout se déroulera bien. S'exclama Harry.

-Merci Harry, repondis-je

-Qui est le deuxième préfet ?Demanda brusquement Ron

-Et bien, c'est Malefoy, fis-je comme si cela coulait de source

-Pourquoi dis tu cela comme si c'était évident ?s'exclama Ron

-Et bien, vois-tu Ronald, comme tu le sais sans doute, Malefoy fait partit de l'ordre désormais. Mais bien sur il faut que quelqu'un le surveille toujours, et cela facilement quand il se trouve à Poudlard. Le poste de préfet en chef est une opportunité qu'a saisie Mcgonagall pour faire surveiller facilement et discrètement Malefoy, repondis-je exaspérée

C'est vrai quoi ! Il est vraiment pénible à ne jamais rien comprendre ! Il va devenir complètement mou à ne jamais réfléchir ! Bon je vois déjà un avantage à cohabité avec Malefoy : je n'aurais plus à supporter Ron mise à part les heures de cours ! C'est un bon point. Tine en parlant de Malefoy, je vais bientôt devoir me retrouver face à lui ! Aah, je sens que je vais m'amuser, je vais pouvoir lui clouer le bec, à cette petite fouine ! Tien je crois bien que Harry me parles.

-Hermione ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure !s'exclama t'il, un brin inquiet

-Non tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, la lecture m'épuise (je ne sais pas mentir ! Evidement qu'est ce que vous croyez c'est encore que je pense à l'autre Malefoy de m !)

-Tu devrais penser à te reposer. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé et tu as déjà commencé à apprendre par cœur les livres ! Tu m'épuises, repliqua-til en souriant.

-On devrai mettre nos uniformes. On va pas tarder à arriver, s'exclama Ginny.

-Les garçons, s'il vous plait, Ginny et moi avons besoin d'être seule, fis-je en riant

Ils sortirent du compartiment et nous changeâmes.

-Hermione c'est incroyable ! Les vacances t'on fait un bien fou ! Tu es une vraie femme maintenant ! Tu va voir, fais moi confiance, tu va en faire craquer plus d'un à Poudlard, me dit Ginny en souriant

-Mais, enfin Ginny, qu'est ce que tu raconte, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette année plus qu'une autre !répliquais-je

-Hermione, voyons ! Je te croyais plus intelligente !Tu verras que j'ai raison ! Ils vont tous fondre à tes pieds ! Même Malefoy, ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit indifférent, dit elle en sortant du compartiment.

Tu ne fais pas si bien dire Ginny ! Malefoy ! Tien, quand on parle du loup !

-Granger, qu'est ce que tu fou encore ! Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends dans le compartiment ! Je te signale qu'on va arriver dans 5 minutes et nous devons prendre la première diligence et arriver les premiers au château ! Tu m'écoutes oui !

-Euh…ouai j'ai entendu ! Repondis-je

-Alors tu me suis c'est clair !dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Il me tira en dehors du compartiment en nous arrivâmes à la porte de sortie du train. Le train s'immobilisa dans un grand fracas et nous sortîmes sur le quai. Il me poussa dans la première diligence et elle démarra. Une fois à l'intérieur, un silence pesant s'installa. Je voyais qu'il me regardait. Je sentais le rouge aux joues monter. Mon dieu, il me faisait vraiment de l'effet ! C'est lui qui rompit le silence.

-Dis donc Granger, pourquoi t'es partie tout à l'heure ! On s'amusait bien non tout les deux , dit-il avec un sourire pervers

-Euh… (Non mais ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi j'ai rien à lui répondre!)

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé quand même ! Murmura t'il en posant la main sur ma cuisse.

Aaaaaahhh je suis en plein rêve éveillé ! Hum ! C'est délicieux !(Lol)

-Alors ?me dit il

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ! Son regard couleur acier se plongea dans le mien et je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard du sien ! J'étais comment dire…hypnotisée ! Il fit doucement glisser sa main droite plus haut le long de me cuisse. Je frissonnais. Sa chair était chaude et si douce. Il s'approcha de moi, et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. De nouveau, j'étais sous l'emprise totale du baiser. J'y répondis avidement. Je me collait encore plus à lui (dans la mesure du possible car la diligence était très très petite !) et je caressait ses cheveux en l'embrassant. C'était vraiment magique ! Le plus beau baiser de ma vie ! (À ce moment là, j'ignorais qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres…et des plus beau encore !).

**Voila pour ce petit chapitre je vous l'accorde !**

**Gros bisouxx à tous**

**Marie**


	5. le trouble

**Décidément je ne m'arrête plus ! Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture**

**Petit rappel :**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire ! Son regard couleur acier se plongea dans le mien et je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard du sien ! J'étais comment dire…hypnotisée ! Il fit doucement glisser sa main droite plus haut le long de me cuisse. Je frissonnais. Sa chair était chaude et si douce. Il s'approcha de moi, et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. De nouveau, j'étais sous l'emprise totale du baiser. J'y répondis avidement. Je me collait encore plus à lui (dans la mesure du possible car la diligence était très très petite !) et je caressait ses cheveux en l'embrassant. C'était vraiment magique ! Le plus beau baiser de ma vie !

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la diligence s'était immobilisée. Quand il rompit enfin le délicieux baiser, j'étais écarlate et extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lui aussi. Nous changeâmes un drôle de regard. Un regard intense pour tout vous dire. En effet, ce n'était pas le regard 'Malfonyen' habituel. Il avait un regard doux qui me troubla profondément. Le Grand Drago Malefoy avait un regard doux pour une sang de bourbe comme Hermione Granger ! C'était un comble et je n'en revenais pas.

Brusquement, il sortit du compartiment. Je ne l'avais même pas vu faire tellement son geste avait été rapide. Il me laissa là, en plan. J'étais encore sous le choc du baiser et du regard, mais il fallait vite que je me reprenne pour dissimuler tant bien que mal mon malaise intérieur.

Je sortis de la diligence et je gravis rapidement l'escalier de marbre et je rejoignis la grande salle qui était à moitié vide. Je m'installais rapidement à la table des Gryffondors et j'aperçus Harry, Ron et Ginny qui s'approchaient.

-Hermione ! Ou étais-tu passée ? Nous t'avons attendue sur le quai de la gare et tu n'ait jamais venue !s'exclama Ron

-Excuse moi Ronald, mais voit-tu mon devoir de prefete me l'obligeait ! Les préfets doivent arriver les premiers dans la grande salle pour prendre les consignes auprès des directeurs de maison ! Excuse moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenue mais vous m'avez laissée seule dans le compartiment et je n'ait pas eu le temps de vous retrouver !fis-je irritée

Non mais ! Ils me laissent seule dans le compartiment et après ils se plaignent que je ne les ais pas attendue ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si Malefoy m'emmène de force ! (Oui oui c'est cela de force ! tu veux rire tu t'y est pas opposée ma vielle !)

-C'est pas grave on va pas commencer à se prendre la tête pour cela, s'exclama Harry

-D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire rire et nous détendre !dit Ginny, avec un ton enjoué.

-De quoi tu parles ?fis-je curieuse

-Regardez à la table de nos chers serpentard ! Elle est quasiment vide ! Et la fouine se retrouve tout seul ! Il à pas l'air dans son assiette d'ailleurs, c'est pas dans son habitude !dit-elle en riant.

Je me retournais et je vis que Ginny avait raison. La table des serpentard était presque vide. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Tous les fils de mangemort avaient déserté l'école. Il ne restait plus que quelques deuxièmes années et quelque tête que je connaissais de vue. Malefoy était tout seul dans un coin de la table, et il jouait négligemment avec sa fourchette, la mine maussade. Notre baiser de tout à l'heure en était il la raison ? J'espérais vivement me retrouver seule avec lui. Je pris la décision de lui parler une fois que nous serions seul tous les deux. J'avais hâte d'être ce soir ! En attendant, il fallait que je sois agréable avec les autres pour ne pas qu'ils ne soupçonnent quelque chose. On ne sait jamais !

-Ginny, laisse le un peu vivre ! Il fait partit de l'ordre maintenant !repliais-je en riant

Je n'avais vraiment pas pu résister. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec Malefoy !

-Depuis quand tu prend sa défense toi ? s'exclama Ron durement

Toujours aussi fin celui la !

-Ron, je Plaisantais !Répliquais-je

Le repas se déroula sans autre majeures réflexions délicates de Ron et dans l'ensemble il régnait une bonne ambiance. J'avais même réussi à oublier Malefoy mais Mcgonagall me fit revenir sur terre.

-Bien. Je vous épargnerait les habituelles consignes de sécurités. Je tenais cependant à vous présenter les nouveaux préfets en chefs : Mlle Granger et M.Malefoy.

Il y eu des applaudissements polis.

-Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous, dit la directrice.

Bon maintenant, il fallait que je me rende au rendez-vous de Slughorn.

-Bon, je dois vous laissez encore une fois. J'espère que vous saurez retrouver le chemin de la salle commune sans moi cette année. Alors bonne nuit et à demain, fis-je ne riant.

-Bonne nuit à toi Hermione et … profite bien de ta nouvelle tranquillité, dit Harry.

Je les regardais s'éloigner avec une petite pointe de nostalgie quand même ! Mais bon, des choses plus importantes m'appelaient pour le moment. Mes pas me menèrent à la staute des trolls sans têtes. Malefoy et Slughorn m'attendaient.

-Nous y voilâmes ! Miss Granger, M.Malefoy, voici le passage qui vous mènera à vos appartements. Le mot de passe est « amortentia » Bonne nuit, à demain pour notre cour de potion, dit le professeur Slughorn de sa petite voix fluttée.

-Bonne nuit à vous professeur, fis-je

J'entra dans la salle suivie de Malefoy. Elle était petite mais confortable. Des teintures oranges et pourpres recouvraient les murs. La salle comprenait plusieurs canapés moelleux couvert de coussins épais, une grande bibliothèque et une grande cheminée ou crépitait le feu.

Nous continuâmes la visite incapable de dire un mot devant la beauté des lieux…j'ouvris une porte. La salle de bains ! Magnifique ! Tout était en marbre et or. Une immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine s'étendait devant nous. Des centaines de robinets d'une multitude de couleur dominaient le bain. J'étais ébahie ! C'était merveilleux. Enfin je remarquais une porte avec mon nom écrit dessus. De l'autre coté de la salle, il y avait une autre porte ou était inscrit le nom de Malefoy. Chacun entra dans sa chambre respective. La mienne était assez spacieuse, des tenures rouge et or recouvraient les murs. Un grand lit à Baldaquins était au milieu de la pièce. Un bureau et une armoire composaient le mobilier de ma chambre. La décoration était bien réussie. Tout me correspondait vraiment. J'étais ravie, je peu vous la dire. Je vis qu'il y avait une lettre sur le bureau. Je l'ouvris.

_Miss Granger,_

_Tout d'abord félicitations pour votre poste de prefete-en-chef._

_Comme vous la dit le professeur Slughorn, votre rôle de préfet exige de la rigueur et des engagements. Vous devrez fixer un emplois du temps pour vous rondes de nuits avec M.Malefoy. Faites preuve de bonne volonté avec lui, même si je connais la nature de vos relations._

_Amicalement_

_Minera Mcgonagall_

_Directrice_

Bon ! Au moins j'ai une bonne raison d'aller voir mon cher collègue ! Allez c'est partit !

Je frappa à la porte.

-C'est toi Granger ?dit-la voix de Malefoy

-Euh…oui, excuse moi de te déranger..Mais..Euh, c'est pour les rondes de nuits…et..euh..enfin on doit fixer un emplois du temps ensemble alors j'ai pensé que..fis-je complètement incapable de garder mon sang froid.

-C'est bon te fatigue pas, j'ai reçu la même lettre que toi. On ira tout les jeudis O.K ?me dit-il sèchement sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte.

-Euh…ouai ça me conviens…alors..euh à demain soir !fis-je

-C'est ça à demain, répliqua t'il narquoisement.

Mais mon dieu qu'est-ce qui ma pris de lui souhaiter bonne nuit ! Et voila je me suis faite avoir avec son regard tout doux !Pff je suis vraiment naïve ! La soirée de demain promet d'être riche en évènement !

**Voila pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Merci Merciii pour vos reviews !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Marie**


	6. la ronde

**Salut à tous ! Je suis là encore une fois pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je vois que vous l'attendez avec plus ou moins d'impatience et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Mercii encore pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en sueur et plus tôt que d'habitude, et pour cause, j'avais rêvé tout la nuit de Malefoy et de cette fichue ronde. Je décidais d'aller inaugurer la salle de bain. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je pénétrais à présent dans l'immense baignoire aux parfums exquis. Je pris mon temps et je savourais chaque seconde. Une heure après, j'avais terminé. C'était l'heure de descendre à la grande salle. Avant de partir, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Malefoy qui sortait de notre salle commune à toute vitesse. Arrivée à la grande salle, j'aperçu la petite troupe des Gryffondor habituelle et je m'assis à coté d'eux.

-Salut à tous !m'ecriais-je

-Salut Hermione, bien dormi ?dit-Harry

-Super !fis-je enthousiaste

-On à cour de quoi aujourd'hui ?fit Ron

-On a double cour de potions, puis histoire de la magie. Apres une heure de libre et je crois que l'après midi nous avons botanique, fit Harry

-Oui, nous ferions mieux de ne dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard aux potions, fit Ron d'un ton sec.

Il sortit de la grande salle, toujours sans m'adresser la parole on ne sait pour quelle raison et je lui emboîtais le pas. Harry me rattrapa.

-Hermione, tout à l'heure, quand nous aurons un moment de libre, j'aimerais bientôt te parler, dit-il essoufflé

-Bien sur Harry, mais de quoi veux tu me parler tu as l'air inquiet, fis-je un peu curieuse

-Tout à l'heure Hermione, me souffla t'il avec une gravité éloquente.

En effet, le professeur Slughorn venait d'arriver aux portes des cachots.

-Bonjour bonjour ! Entez mes chers élèves, entrez !dit-il de sa petite voix futée.

Nous entrâmes dans le cachot et je me plaçait à coté de Harry. Ron était s'était placé à coté de Lavande qui gloussait à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot. Je jetais un regard en biais à Malefoy qui parlait au professeur Slughorn.

-Bien je vois. Vous vous mettrez en équipes de quatre personnes. Je vais moi-même faire les équipes. Donc…Granger, Potter, Londubat et Malefoy par ici s'il vous plait ! Nous allons préparer une potion compliquée aujourd'hui et je réclame votre attention. Du veritasérum. Les instruction figures au tableau. Vous avez deux heures.

Bien!Il fallait que je tombe avec Malefoy (original ) ! Et avec Harry en supplément ! La tension va être à son comble et ça va être vraiment super pour la potion !Génial !

-Granger va me chercher les racines !me dit sèchement Malefoy

Je le foudroyais du regard et j'allais chercher ses racines. Harry ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer et de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Je trouvais cela louche.

D'un coup, Malefoy pris un ustensile en verre à coté de moi. Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce geste et je sursautai, et l'objet en verre se brisa.

-Euh…je suis vraiment désolée…je suis vraiment désolée je…je enfin voila quoi..je,fis-je honteuse d'avoir réagi ainsi.

Je me baissai pour ramasser je me coupais à la main.

-Ca va aller Hermione ne t'inquiète pas. 'Reparo', dit-il

L'objet se reconstitua. J'étais troublée et je n'avais même pas pensé à utiliser ma baguette. Dans quel état je me m'étais pour un simple geste ! J'étais RI-DI-CU-LE !

-Ta main Granger !dit sèchement Malefoy

-Euh..Pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?fis-je

-Ta main !répliqua-t-il exaspéré

Je lui tendis ma main couverte de sang. Je tremblais au contact de sa peau en évitant son regard perçant que je sentais posé sur moi.

-Ekipset, dit-il

Je sentis une agréable chaleur parcourir ma main, suivie d'un frisson. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Toute la classe nous regardait, Ron me dévisageait et Harry me lança un drôle de regard. Heureusement, le professeur Slughorn vint à ma rescousse.

-Et bien et bien ! Que se passe t'il ? Miss Granger, vous et votre équipe avez-vous terminé votre potion, s'écria t'il

-Oui professeur. Nous avons terminer, repondis-je

-Parfait. Votre potion semble très bien. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.dit-il

La cloche sonna et je sortit a première des cachots encore toute retournée par cet épisode imprévu. Malefoy qui me soigne ! On aura tout vu !

Le cour d'histoire de la magie me sembla incroyablement long. Je n'écoutais pas ce que disait le professeur. Je me demandais bien à quoi rimait l'attitude de Ron, celle d'Harry, et bien sur, celle de Malefoy. Tout cela était très flou dans ma tête. Malefoy. Malefoy. Malefoy ! Soit il me soignait la main, ou alors il m'ignorait ! Ou encore il m'embrassait amoureusement et après me fuyait comme la peste ! Tout cela n'était à rien n'y comprendre.

Driiiiiing !

Encore une fois je sortis la première du cour. Mais cette fois j'attendis Harry car aparement nous devions avoir une conversation.

-Ah Hermione, tu es là ! Viens, on va se mettre à l'écart pour discuter si tu veux bien, dit Harry.

-Dans ma chambre si tu veux, repondis-je

Il me fit en grand sourire en guise de réponse et nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'abri des regards il me dit :

-Hermione, j'ai localisé les Horcruxes. Je voulais te voir pour savoir si, quand le moment viendrais, tu sera prête à ….enfin…à Le combattre. (**bon je sais ce n'est pasça que vous vous attendiez !Mais ça viens après !)**

Je restais sans voix ! Il avait trouvé ! C'était formidable !

-Bi..Bien sur Harry ! C'est vraiment incroyable !Je n'arrive pas à le croire !m'ecriais-je

-Ne soit pas si enthousiaste Hermione, me dit-il avec un ton grave.

-Oui, tu as raison…soupirais-je

-Il y a autre chose dont je souhaiterais te parler, dit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus malicieuse qui m'intrigua

- Va-y ! De quoi voulais tu me parler !fis-je toute curieuse

-Et bien…bon tu ne m'en voudras pas je vais sûrement manquer de tact mais…tu vois je me demandais simplement ce qui se passait entre toi et …

-Ron ! Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien, nous sommes amis et rien de plus. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter son caractère Horiiible !Fis-je d'une traite en lui coupant la parole

-Euh…oui bien sur je sais très bien que avec Ron…enfin voila quoi, répliqua t'il

-Et bien alors pourquoi tu voulais me parler de tout cela si tu connais déjà la réponse, fis-je amusée.

-Et bien, car ce n'est pas de lui que je voulais parler. Je parlais de Malefoy Hermione ! Cela parait tellement évident qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt !s'écria t'il

-Qu..Quoi ! Harry ! Non mais ça ne va pas bien ! Avec Malefoy ! Tu me prends pour qui ! M'ecriais-je indignée

-Hermione ne fait pas ton innocente. Je vous ai vu en cour de potions. Bon je suis désolée de t'avoir dit tout cela…soupira t'il

J'étais sous le choc. Ainsi, c'était donc si évident pour tout le monde que quelque chose se créait entre Malefoy et moi ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à Harry.

-Non ! Attends ! Tu as raison ! Mais surtout, je veux que tout cela reste entre nous O.K ?murmurais-je

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa… ouf !

oOoOoOoOoO

Le reste des cour s'était bien dérouler mais j'était encore un peu sonné par ce que m'avais dit Harry ! L'heure de la ronde approchait à grands pas et j'étais assez anxieuse à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui. Comme quoi, je changeais vite d'humeur !

A la fin des cours, je filais dans ma chambre afin de faire le plus vite possible l'énorme quantité de travail que les professeurs nous avaient donnée. Nous étions déjà surchargés.

Je n'entendis pas que Malefoy était rentré dans ma chambre et m'observait avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Toujours entrain de travailler Granger ! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends. Tu n'aurais quand même pas oublier notre ronde nocturne ?me dit-il

-Non pas du tout ! D'ailleurs je m'apprêtait a venir de chercher, dis-je résigner

Et je sortis de la salle commune. Il m'emboîta le pas. Bon, la ronde c'est un peu ennuyant. On doit faire le tour des couloirs, inspecter les petites cours dehors. Enfin bon, c'est tout sauf passionnant surtout quand règne une tension extrême.

-C'est bon le tu crois pas Granger ! Il n'y a personne dehors ! On rentre !me dit il fermement.

-Attends ! Je voudrais juste te poser une question avant que tu 'rechapes à nouveau.

-Va-y, répliqua t'il

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?fis-je directement

Il me dévisagea.

-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée ?Dit-il incertain.

-Oui.

- Je vais te répondre franchement Granger. Depuis le début, des que je t'ai vue sur le quai de la gare, tu m'obsède. Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te résister à part le fait que tu es une sang de bourbe tu capte ?dit-il sans ciller.

-Je vois…fis-je déconcerté

-Voila t'es contente Granger ! T'a eu ce que tu voulais tu m'as piégé ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU ES CONTENTE TU VAS POUVOIR RACONTER A TOUTE L ECOLE ET A TES AMIS POTTER ET WEASLEY QUE JE T AIE EMBRASSER ET QUE J AI AIMER CA ! CA VA FAIRE UN SCOOP ! JE NE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI JE TE DIS TOUT CA ! TU NE TE REND MEME PAS COMPTE L EFFET QUE TU ME FAIS ! JE TE DETESTE !cria t'il dans un accès de rage

Alors là, c'était le choc ! Il fallait que je réagisse ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Je lui couru après.

-Non Drago attends ! S'il te plait !Fis-je suppliante en courant aussi vite que je pouvais pour le rattraper.

Je le retrouvais dans la salle commune affalée sur un des canapés, le visage entre ses mains.

-Drago..S'il te plait écoute moi…depuis le début, moi aussi, je ne fais que de penser à toi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive …dis-je pitoyablement.

Il releva la tête de ses mains et s'approche de moi. Je sentais son souffle contre ma joue. Il était si près. Je tremblais. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveaux. Il me portait et il m'allongea sur le canapé comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qui existait. J'étais dans un état second. Nous passâmes la soirée à s'embrasser et nous tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais sa chaleur contre ma peau. J'étais au paradis.

**Voila pour ce chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Perso je suis un peu décue il n'est pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu.**

**Mercii encore pour vous reviews !**

**Bisou à tous**

**Marie**


	7. Calins en perspective!

**Contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin agréablement. Je sentais encore la chaleur de Drago sur ma peau. Il n'était pas partit. J'étais heureuse.Je levais les yeux. Il me regardait en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça Malefoy, dis-je amusée

-Rien, qui te concerne, répliqua t'il faussement indigné

Il s'empara de mes lèvres. Le baiser était délicieux, il commença à l'approfondir. Wouah ! Je frissonnais de plaisir !

-Alors, tu me détestes toujours ? fis-je avec un air malicieux

-Mais bien sur mon ange. Tu es encore pour moi une des seules énigmes que je n'ais pas encore déchiffré. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je percerais ton mystère, ajouta t-il en riant.

-Tu peu toujours courir Malefoy ! Répliquais-je

-Arrête de m'apeller Malefoy ! Je préfère quand tu m'appelles mon ange !dit-il

Je riais devant ses paroles ! J'étais vraiment sous le charme. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je répondais avidement au baiser.

-Dis moi…nous deux..enfin je veux dire…c'est juste comme ça ou alors c'est plus sérieux, demanda t'il incertain.

J'étais assez déconcerté par son comportement. C'était assez étrange. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Drago Malefoy me demanderait cela, j'aurais sûrement giflé la personne qui me l'aurait annoncé. La vie est étrange parfois (je sais je sais je fais de la philosophie lol).

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui vois _mon ange_ ! Perso, je préférais que ce ne soit pas qu'une aventure tu vois… !Fis-je

-Alors je serais ravi de faire un bout de chemin Miss je sais tout !dit-il en souriant.

-Dis donc ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler Miss je sais tout c'est clair !dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

-Et toi je t'interdis de me frapper ! Na !répliqua t'il

Il était vraiment beau quand il faisait le gamin. Il était beau tout cour d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre quelques heures avant, mais il faut dire que même pour moi il était irrésistible.

-Il nous reste une heure, me dit-il malicieusement.

-Oh, je vois ! Qu'est ce que deux personnes de sexe opposé peuvent bien faire toutes les deux sur un canapé quand ils ont une heure devant eux !Répliquais-je

-Tu vas voir !dit-il

Apparemment, une séance câline s'annonçait. Je n'étais pas du tout contre bien au contraire ! Ses mains commençaient à parcourir mon corps avec sensualité. Mon dieu, que c'était bon ! J'en redemandais, et pour lui faire comprendre, je l'embrassais encore plus intensément entre mes gémissements. Il rompit le baiser. Il souriait. Par merlin, c'était un vrai apollon descendu de son nuage pour moi !

-J'ai l'impression que tu apprécie mon cœur !dit-il

J'étais rouge de honte et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-Hey !Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte ! Hermione ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux la tu vas me faire pleurer !S'exclama t'il.

Oui bon j'avoue j'avais un peu honte d'avoir pris autant de plaisir avec lui ! Aah, en plus je sortais avec lui ! C'était officiel !

-Par contre Drago, j'aimerais que tu vois on s'expose pas au autres tu vois, j'ai pas envie que Harry, Ron et toute la clique soit au courant…fis-je suppliante.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'envisageait même pas de les mettre au courant !dit-il

J'étais soulagée, je n'avais pas envie que les gens soient au courant. Nous allions nous voir en secret, j'étais tout excitée.

-J'aime le goût du risque, et de savoir qu'on va devoir se cacher m'excite comme toi n'est-ce pas , me dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. La journée commençait bien !

**Voila pour ce chapitre. Il est un peu court je sais mais je posterais la suite des que je peux.**

**Merciii encore pour vos reviews !**

**Gros bisouxx**

**Marie**


	8. maudit quidditch!

**Coucou tout le monde ! Déjà 14 reviews !Je suis trop heureuse et j'espère que vous continuerez à en en postez plein d'autres car ça me booste à fond !**

**Mercii encore !**

**A, aussi je voudrais juste vous conseillez une fic que j'ai lue et que j'ai drôlement aimé, bon c'est sur le couple Drago/Hermione allez y faire un tour : « le peintre et sa muse » by moon cat 22. Voila pour les petites bavarderies lol. Maintenant place au chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture**

J'étais dans ma chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je sortais avec Drago.

Les journées s'enchaînaient merveilleusement bien. Notre relation était…comment pourrais-je dire….voila, je ne trouve même plus les mots pour exprimer mon bonheur ! Nous essayons de nous voir le plus souvent possible pendant la journée mais cela était très dur, étant donné nos horaires différents, le quidditch évidement et bien sur, nos amis respectifs qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre notre relation. Dons, la plupart du temps passé avec lui s'effectuait à travers nos rôles de préfets et bien sur dans notre salle commune.

Mais le plus excitant je dois dire, c'était pendant les intercours, quand il me saisissait brusquement le bras au travers d'une armure, ou d'une tenture, juste pour avoir le plaisir de nous embrasser. Je ne me lasserais jamais de me remémorer la première fois qu'il avait fait cela !

**_Début du flash back_** :

_C'était un lundi après-midi et je marchais seule dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées pour avoir vu que la tenture juste un peu plus loin de moi bougeait un petit peu. D'un coup, une main pressa mon bras et me tira énergiquement vers elle. Je me retrouvais de l'autre coté de la tenture face à Drago._

_J'étais trop surprise pour pouvoir prononcer un mot._

_-Alors, t'es pas contente de me voir ?fit-il_

_J'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole (enfin c'est pas trop tôt lol)_

_-Si, bien sur, mais c'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !fis-je_

_-C'était fait exprès, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en m'embrasant._

_Je rompis le baiser._

_-Mais imagine que l'on soit découverts ! Je..Enfin bon voila…fis-je un peu inquiète._

_-Je croyais que tu aimais le goût du risque. Ne me dit pas que ça ne te plait pas, je sais que tu mentirais, dit-il malicieusement._

_-Oui, bon OK, j'avoue, je suis très contente d'être ici avec toi. Mais là, je doit vraiment y aller. On se voit ce soir de toute facon..dis-je_

_-Alors à ce soir ! Vas vite rejoindre tes amis les livres avant que je ne changes d'avis et que je te retiennes ici avec moi !dit-il_

_Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que je ne m'éclipse_.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Depuis, je crois que nous avions exploré presque toutes les armures, statues, et tentures de Poudlard. Voila, juste des petits instants comme cela et j'étais de bonne humeur.

Mes dernières pensées de cette soirée étaient pour Drago, et je m'endormis paisiblement, le sourire toujours suspendu sur mes lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain je me réveillais en sursaut. 7h30 ! Déjà ! J'avais tant dormis que ça ! Allez, il fallait que je me bouge pour avoir le temps de me préparer convenablement. Je mis mois de dix minutes pour me préparer. J'atterris dans la grande salle ou Ron, Harry et Ginny discutaient bruyamment. Je jetais au passage un regard en biais à Drago qui parlait avec un autre serpentard. Il avait mauvaise mine et gesticulait dans tout les sens. Je ris intérieurement et je me demandais bien quelle était la cause de tant d'effervescence.

-Salut les gens !Comment ça va ? Vous m'avez tous l'air bien agités aujourd'hui ! Que ce passe t'il, dis-je pour signaler ma présence.

Ginny se retourna violemment.

-Oh Hermione c'est toi ! Je n'en peu déjà plus. Comment Madame Bibine à pus nous infliger cela ! Tu ne te rends pas compte bien sur mes ola la !

-Mais enfin, dites moi ce qui ce passe !Dis-je exaspérée.

-Bon je t'explique, dit Ron. Tu vois, comme te l'as dit Ginny, madame Bibine nous à mis contre les Serpentards pour ce premier match de quidditch ! Mais c'est impensable ! Nous ne sommes pas près tu comprends ! Même avec Harry au poste d'attrapeur, nous avons toujours les deux autres imbéciles au poste de batteur et….

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Le quidditch ! Bien sur ! Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas y penser ! Le premier match était dans deux semaines et déjà, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela ! Pff, qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec ce jeu stupide ?

-Je vous signales qu'il est tant pour nous d'aller en cour !Fis-je amer.

Je les entendais marmonner à coté de moi. '_Non mais quelle garce cette Bibine ! Je vous jure_ !' ou bien alors '_Aah, mon cher Malefoy, tu vas voir dans quel état on vas mettre ton équipe_ !'

Tiens justement lui, Drago, lui _AUSSI_, ne vas pas arrêter de parler de quidditch ! Je sens que je vais passer une très agréable semaine !

J'avais vu juste. Drago plus que tout autre ne pensait en ce moment que au quidditch. Je voyais tous les soirs des parchemins avec des plans tactiques qui traînaient sur la table. Harry, Ron et Ginny, eux aussi ne décrochaient pas. C'était vraiment trop insupportable pour moi. Alors je me réfugiais à la bibliothèque et je reprenais mes vielles habitudes de Miss-je-sais-tout !

OoOoOoOoOo

Le jour du match arriva enfin. Entre temps, j'avais eu quelques petites disputes avec Drago à propos de ce jeu !Mais rien de bien méchant je vous rassure. Curieusement, je pensais que ce jeu n'allait pas m'apporter du bonheur mais plutôt le contraire. Je ne me trompais pas.

En une heure, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or et le match avait été gagné de justesse par les Gryffondor. Au moins ça ! Je m'apprêtais à repartir dans la salle commune pour feter'notre ' victoire quand je pensa que je devais attendre Drago. Il devait sûrement être furieux mais qu'importe, j'avais envie de le voir.

-Va-y ne m'attends pas, murmurais-je à Pavarati qui m'accompagnait.

-OK, de toute façon on se voit à la salle commune, dit elle avec un clin d'œil et elle s'éclipsa.

Je marchais dans la pelouse humide en direction des vestiaires quand j'entendis des voix. Deux voix dont une qui me fit stopper net. Drago. J'étais sure que c'était lui. Je tendis l'oreille.

-Arêtes ça tout de suite Liz.lui dit-il d'un ton froid.

Liza ! Je m'en doutais ! Cette serpentarde que j'avais vu lui tourner autours ! Quelle garce !

-Ooh, mais pourtant tu as apprécier l'autre fois !dit-elle

L'autre fois ! Mais de quoi parlait elle ?

-Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ? Alors très bien, mais je te préviens, ton petit manège ne restera pas longtemps en place.

-Arête Drago ! Je croyais que tu aimais les filles faciles ! Les filles comme moi ! Je suis tout à toi ! Tu ne peu pas me résister !s'enquit-elle.

-Tu vois, j'ai changé…mais puisque tu me le propose….

Je décidais de m'approcher…et là..je vis qu'il s'approchait vers elle avec un sourire pervers. NON, j'en avais déjà vu trop ! Je bouillonnais de rage ! Comment avait il pu osez me faire ça ! Apres tout, il restait malgré tout Malefoy ! Malefoy. Cela faisait deux moi que je n'avais pas prononcé ce nom…..

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à notre salle commune. Je m'affalais sur les canapés et je ne l'entendis, pas arriver.

-Hermione tu es la ! Malgré la victoire de Gryffondor je suis content de te voir !me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne relavai même pas la tête pour le regarder. Je fulminais !

-Ah bon. Tant mieux pour toi, car vois tu là je n'est vraiment pas envie de voir ta sale petite tête arrogante, m'écrais-je très très froide.

-Attends, qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire, cria t'il en me saisissant le visage me forçant à le regarder.

-Tu as très bien compris, repliquais-je.

Mais là, incapable de tenir plus, je craquais.

-COMMENT OSES TU ME DIRE QUE TU AS ENVIE DE ME VOIR ALORS QUE IL N'Y A MEME PAS DIX MINUTES TU ETAIT ENTRAIN DE TE TAPER TA BONNE PETITE LIZ !TU CROIS PEUTETRE QUE JE NE T'AIS PAS VU ? TU ME PRENDS POUR QUOI TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?hurlais-je de toute mes forces.

-Attends Hermione je vais t'expliquer, dit-il très calme.

-Ah oui, tu vas m'expliquer quoi au juste ? M'expliquer que tu es tellement en manque que tu as voulu te taper Liza ! Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai même pas envie de t'écouter !repliais-je cinglante.

Je tourna mes talons et je pénétrais in ma chambre et je claqua violemment la porte en me laissant tomber dos à celle-ci. J'entendis un vase se briser, une porte claqua très fort puis plus rien. Le silence. Alors j'éclatais en sanglot, me laissant aller. Pourquoi le fait que Liza drague Drago m'affectait autan alors que d'habitude je ne ressentais qu'un petit pincement au cœur quand elle lui courait après ? Ce quidditch étais définitivement maudit pour moi…

Brusquement, je m'aretais de sangloter. La réalité me frappa alors, aussi vive que quand on reçoit un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Voila maintenant je savais. J' étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous as plus.**

**N'hésiter pas a mettre des review, vous avez j'adore ça !**

**Groooos Bisous à tous**

**Marie**


	9. Lévicorpus!

**Salut à vous chers lecteurs (surtout lectrices d'ailleurs !) !**

**Bon tout d'abord merci à 'tite mione, misskitsune93 qui sont mes plus fidèles revieweseuses ! Et puis bien sur à méli, lu (oui oui je ne vous oublie pas chers cousines !), jennymalefoy06 et Juliette et LaMissMary pour toutes vos reviews ! J'en veux encore !Lol. Bon aller je sais que la je vous soule alors place à mon chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rappel :**

Brusquement, je m'aretais de sangloter. La réalité me frappa alors, aussi vive que quand on reçoit un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Voila maintenant je savais. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

La nuit fut mouvementée pour moi. J'avais fait d'horribles cauchemars ou Drago embrassait Liza et riait à gorge déployée devant moi. Epouventable ! Bref, c'était l'heure de me lever et je décidais de passer devant le miroir pour m'arranger un peu et cacher toutes les traces de larmes et les cernes qui apparaissaient sur mon visage. Une fois le travail terminé, j'observais enfin le résultat et c'était plutôt pas mal réussi pour une miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sait pas ce maquiller.

Je descendis dans la salle commune de bonne heure mais avec une humeur massacrante. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Au moins j'étais tranquille. J'avais fini de manger quand je les vis débarquer tout joyeux encore sous l'effet de la victoire d'y hier.

-Hermione ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? On ne t'a pas vu à la fête hier ! Pourquoi n'est tu pas venue ?interrogea Ron

-Non, en effet je ne suis pas venue et j'ai mes raisons ! Et pour continuer sur une note tout aussi joyeuse, j'ai très très mal dormi ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire !repondis-je d'un ton sec et cassant.

Je m'éloignais, la démarche raide vers la bibliothèque. Il me restait une demi-heure avant le début des cours. A ma grande surprise, Harry me rattrapa.

-Hermione, attends moi, s'écria t'il hors d'haleine.

Je m'arrêtai pour qu'il se retrouve à ma hauteur. J'attendis qu'il parle. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

-Ecoute, que ce passe t'il ? Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas Hermione ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle bon sang !s'exclama t'il.

-Je t'assure que ça va très bien pour moi Harry ! Et je me demande ce qui te fait croire le contraire !repliquais-je le ton neutre

-Arrête ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi et dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas ! Je peu t'aider, je suis là pour ça ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu Malefoy tout à l'heure, il n'était pas bien non plus.dit-il.

-Ne me parle pas de lui !fis-je aux bords de la crise de larme

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hermione ! Et ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas naïf comme Ron, j'ai très bien vu que vous sortiez ensemble. Je t'en supplie, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.dit-il implorant.

Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je m'écroulais dans les bras de Harry, en sanglotant.

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ,dit Harry.

-C'est..c'est Drago…hier, après le match de quidditch, je suis aller vers les vestiaires pour le retrouver…et..et, il était avec Liza…je ne l'ais pas vu l'embrasser, je suis partie avant….Oh Harry, pourquoi à t'il fait cela ? J'étais tellement bien avec lui…puis nous sommes engueler dans la salle commune, enfin c'est moi qui lui ai hurlé dessus…fis-je.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione ça va s'arranger…dit-il calme mais on pouvait déceler la haine dans sa voix.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cour Harry. Merci de m'avoir soulagée mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, et surtout pas un seul mot à Malefoy, dis-je avec un air entendu.

-Bien sur, je garderais cela pour moi, mais pour Malefoy, e ne te promet rien, répliqua t'il.

-Harry ! Je te préviens que si tu…fis-je

-On en reparleras plus tard, dit-il en me coupant et en entrant dans la salle de cours.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula bien dans l'ensemble, mais j'étais toujours obsédé par Drago, et donc j'étais maussade. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral mais rien à faire, mon regard restait vide et sans joie. J'avais croisé Drago quelques fois dans les couloirs, à chaque fois je restais la tête haute, sans croiser son regard, je l'ignorais royalement. Je sentais pourtant que lui essayait de capter mon regard, de me sonder. Je résistais, il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas retomber dans ses bras aussi facilement. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais agit précipitamment, sous l'emprise de la colère, et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il faudrait bien pourtant songer au moment des explications…

**OOoOoOoOo**

La journée se termina donc, je n'étais toujours pas remise de la veille, comme il fallait s'y attendre. J'entrais dans la salle commune, m'affalais sur le canapé et je vis un morceau de parchemin sur la table basse avec mon nom écrit dessus. Je le saisis et je l'ouvris rapidement.

_Puisque tu continues à m'ignorer royalement et que tu m'évites par la même occasion sans m'avoir laisser la MOINDRE chance de m'expliquer, j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de venir m'expliquer avec toi, mon ange, dans la salle commune à 8h que tu le veuille ou non. Je t'attendrais. Si tu ne viens pas, je serais obliger de venir te chercher moi-même._

_Drago._

Pff, il m'appelait mon ange ! Quel culot ! Apres tout, il fallait bien que cette discussion ait lieu. Même si je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre envie, j'irais à ce fichu rendez-vous…

**OOoOoOoOo**

Il était 7h du soir et je n'avais plus rien à faire en attendant ce fichu RDV. Je décidais donc d'aller à la bibliothèque (comme c'est original !). Je m'approchais de la blibliotheque quand des éclats de voix provenant d'une salle de classe m'interpellèrent. Je décidais de m'approcher et je tendis l'oreille.

_-………je t'interdis de me parler comme cela Potter ! Tu pourrais bien le regretter !_

-_Ah ouais ! Tu veux voir ! Je t'interdis de faire du mal à Hermione tu entends sale petite fouine arrogante !_

Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Malgré mes interdictions Harry était aller voir Drago ! Je tendis de nouveau l'oreille. Aparament, j'avais loupé quelque chose !

-_Tu vas me le payer Potter ! Et cette fois je ne plaisante pas ! Lévicorpus_ !

-_AAAAAArRRRRRGGG !Descendmoidlatoutdesuite ! Sectu…._

-_Contré, encore et toujours Potter, aurais tu oser me faire le même coup que l'année dernière ?s'exclama Malefoy, méprisant._

_-Malefoy je te HAIS !_

_-Pas autant que moi je te hais ! Tu es simplement jaloux de ma relation avec Granger !Dit Drago avec un rire grinçant._

Cette fois sans était trop. Il fallait que j'intervienne. J'ouvris la porte violemment, Drago se retourna et fis tomber Harry par terre.

-VOUS N'ETES QUE DEUX IMBECILES ! HARRY, JE T AVAIS DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS TES AFFAIRES MAIS COMME D'HABITUDE TU PREFERES JOUER LES HEROS ! ET TOI MALEFOY, JE T INTERDIS DE LEVER LA MAIN SUR HARRY C ESTR CLAIR ! JE VOUS DETESTE !Hurlais-je

Ils semblaient abasourdis.

-Tu vas me le payer très cher Potter, murmura Drago.

IL sortit de la pièce en trombe. Je lançais un dernier regard noir à Harry avant de me lancer à la poursuite de Drago. Comme l'autre fois il se trouvait dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?interrogeais-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Ah, tu veux le savoir ? Ton ami Potter est venus m'attaquer, il m'as provoqué et tu connaît la suite il me semble !répliqua t'il méprisant.

-Je lui avait dit de ne pas venir te…fis-je

-Ca suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! L'autre fois, je suppose que tu as surpris notre conversation avec l'autre pouf, et bien oui, elle me tournait autour, et NON, je ne l'ai pas embrassée. Je lui ais simplement administré la correction quelle méritait pour m'avoir traiter du « meilleur coup de l'école » alors s'il te plait, évite de penser que je t'ai trahis, ce qui n'est pas le cas !s'écria t'il très froid.

La, c'était à mon tour d'être abasourdis…et très très mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Je comprends. Dit-il d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

Il se leva et m'embrassa. Je mis quelque seconde pour répondre au baiser. Comment avis-je pu me passer de ses bras ? C'est promis, j'allais rattraper tout ce temps de perdu !

**Voila pour le chapitre ! Alors, il vous a plus ? Review please !**

**Mercii encore pour celles que vous laisser !**

**Gros bisous**

**Marie**


	10. Note De L'auteur!

**Coucou à tous. **

**Je fais juste faire une petite mise au point pour la suite de mes fics !**

** Alors je pense que je vais continuer et finir la fic « _she's no you_ » mais il ne me reste que 3 ou 4 chapitre maximum donc voila. **

**Mais je ne perds pas la main et j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira autant que mon autre fic. Vous n'aurez qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo et à aller voir mon ptit OS qui s'appellera « _choisir c'est renoncer_ » (je pense qui il y en a qui comprendrons !Lol). Voila pour les mises au point.**

**Je poste le suite de « she's no you » très bientôt et je met en ligne « choisir c'est renoncer » en même temps.**

**Bisous et Mercii pour vos reviews !**

**Marie**


	11. Note de l'auteur edition II!

**Coucou à tous ! **

**J'e n'ai pas encore eu le temps pour poster la suite de « she's no you » qui arrive bientôt MAIS j'ai posté un OS encore sur Drago et Hermione !**

** J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo. **

**Pour information, JE N AI PAS COPIER SUR UNE AUTRE FIC , je tien à ce que cela soit clair pour vous ! Oui je sais il y a beaucoup de fic qui se ressemblent mais la mienne est inspirée totalement de mon imagination, même si certain fait vous rappèlerons d'autre fics !**

** Voila, reviews please !**

**Bisous et Mercii pour vos reviews !**

**Marie**


	12. Electrique!

**Coucou à tous ! Je reviens plus vite que prévu. J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de lire mes 'notes d'auteur', sinon, je vous invite à le faire !**

**Je presice que le début du chapitre se déroule directement après la fin de l'autre, c'est-à-dire encore dans notre petite 'soirée' !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

Nous étions tous les deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre, affalés dans un canapé moelleux. J'étais délicieusement bien, lovée dans ses bras chaux et protecteurs.

-Alors, je suis pardonné cet fois ci ?murmura Drago

-Hum..Je ne sait pas finalement si j'ai bien fait de retomber aussi vite dans tes bras !Murmurais-je à mon tour.

-De toute façon, tu ne peu pas me résister ! Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour tenir, ces quelques jours loin de moi ! s'exclama t'il.

-Prétentieux !m'exclamais-je

-Et alors, je suis prétentieux ! Peut-être, mais pas autant que ton petit pote Potter ! Cet imbécile croit qu'il me domine ! _L'élu_ a parlé, alors tout le monde doit se soumettre ! Pitoyable ! Cracha t'il, méprisant.

-Je ta signale que tu es dans son camp maintenant ! M'exclamais-je

-Peut-être, mais cela ne fais pas de lui mon ami ! Je le HAIS ! Si tu savais à quel point ! Et de quel droit il se mêle de nos histoires ! s'écria t-il

-En fait, euh…je n'allait pas très bien après notre dispute et..euh..enfin voila, je lui ait dit que nous sortions ensemble..Et il ne me la pas dis clairement mais il voulait me …venger .dis-je

-Hinhin ! Voila qui explique tout ! Le vaillant petit Potter allant secourir sa belle princesse en danger ! De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux !siffla Drago, de plus en plus fort, ses mots tombant en cascade.

-Et ! Je ne lui ait rein demandé moi ! Et je t'en pris arrêtes, on va encore finir par se disputer ! m'ecriais-je

Et voila ! Si ça ne s'arrête pas, on va encore finir par se disputer, je n'ai pas envie que tout cela recommence, apes tout, cela fait à peine une heure que nous nous sommes rabibochés. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien quelle attitude adopter avec Harry, je sais très bien qu'il à voulu bien faire, mais je ne peu pas me résigner à ne pas lui en vouloir ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller seule, et la Surprotection dont je suis l'objet m'exsaspere. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que Drago m'observait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?souffla t'il au creux de mon oreille.

-Tout va bien je t'assures, mais je réfléchissait simplement à quelle attitude adopter avec Harry…repondis-je

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions inutiles ! Ignores le ! Il s'est mêlé de ta vie, fais le payer ! s'exclama t'il avec dédain

-Oui bien sur ! je ne suis pas comme toi mon cher Drago ! Harry est mon ami !m'exclamais-je

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Potter est l'homme de confiance. Je comprends ! Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis si tu sais pertinemment ce que tu vas faire !répliqua t'il amusé, un brin exaspéré

La soirée se termina tant bien que mal, la tension fût redescendue, et je m'endormis paisiblement. Il était un peu près une heure trente du matin, quand quelqu'un fit brusquement éruption dans la pièce. Je sursautais violemment. C'était Harry. Il était trempé de sueur.

-Hermione ! Le moment est venu ! _Voldemort _! Il est la ! C'est le combat _final_ !S'exclama t'il haletant.

-Qu… Quoi ! Crias-je, au bord de la panique Harry, je suis prête, je pense que..Que je suis prête à me battre.

-Tu n'ai pas obligée ! je voulais te prévenir c'est tout !

Nous nous aprétions à partir quand Drago me saisit le poignet.

-Je crois que vous oublier quelque chose ! Je viens avec vous !s'écria t'il

**Voila pour ce chapitre, je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration…j'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré tout. Review please !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Marie**


	13. le combat final

**Salut ! Bon apparemment, le précédent chapitre vous a moyennement plu ! Moi je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais bon, on s'en contentera hein !**

** La je vais ESSAYER de décrire la bataille finale, j'ai peur que cela fasse un peu 'cliché' vous voyer, alors je vais faire de mon mieux. Mercii pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose ! Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Drago.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et il se retourna brusquement.

-Tu es sur de bien le vouloir Malefoy ?

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ! Tu veux me faire passer pour un lâche ! Tu crois que je vais rester là, sans rien faire, pendant que vous vous combattez ceux qui ont torturé ma mère ? Tu crois que je vais rester la, alors que Hermione va se battre ! s'exclama t'il.

Ainsi donc, les mangemorts avaient torturé sa mère ! Mon dieu, il ne m'avait rien dit !

-Aller, c'est le moment de partir, il ne faut pas rester là ! s'écria Harry.

Nous sortîmes en courant du parc de Poudlard, pour transplaner. Tous les membres de L'ordre étaient réunis. Je jetais un regard à Ron, Neville, Luna et à Ginny, ils tremblaient de peur. Mon cœur aussi battait à la chamade, mes mains tremblaient, j'avais la respiration saccadée. Drago posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me redonner du courage. Je me retournais. Son visage était froid, impénétrable, lisse comme une pierre polie, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage.

-Bien. Nous voici tous réuni pour le combat final. Vous pouvez maintenant, et seulement maintenant changer d'avis et rentrer à Poudlard. Je vous préviens que le combat sera dur. Nous allons nous battre, pour triompher sur le mal, et emmener Harry vers la victoire. Etes vous prêts ?demanda Lupin.

Personne ne recula, même si tout le monde sentait la peur lui nouer les entrailles. J'étais plus déterminée que jamais. Nous tranplanames. La sensation du tranplanage me donnait la nausée, mais fort heureusement, elle ne dura que quelques secondes au bout desquelles nous étions arrivés dans un sous bois. Un sous bois humide, et silencieux.

-C'est ici. .murmura quelqu'un sur ma gauche.

Nous étions placés en ligne, Harry au centre, et nous attendions patiemment qu'ils arrivent. Les secondes me paraissaient être des heures, chacun cramponnait sa baguette fermement dans cette interminable attente. Soudain, un craquement sonore déchira le silence.

Les Mangemorts ! Ils étaient la, leurs robes noires virevoltant au souffle du vent, le visage encapuchonnés dans des énormes cagoules. Ils s'alignèrent face à nous, conformément aux règles élémentaires des duels. Soudain, un souffle puissant me frôlât le visage. Un éclair rouge. Le combat avait commencé.

Les sorts pleuvaient de tous les cotés, on entendait hurler de toutes parts. J'étais affolée, et je vis un mangemort s'avancer vers moi. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je me contentais de me battre, criant des incantations à tout bout de champ.

Le mangemort en question s'approchait toujours, sa baguette levée vers moi.

-**SECTUSEMPRA** !Hurlais-je

Il dévia le sort de justesse.

-**ENDOLORIS !**

Je sautais sur le coté, le sort me frôla, j'avais su l'éviter de justesse. Le vrai combat avait commencé pour moi, le reste ne comptais plus, seule ma rage de vaincre était présente, seule l'envie de gagner contre ce partisan du mal m'animait.

-**IMPEDIMENTA !**

Les sorts pleuvaient, chacun les évitant de justesse à chaque fois. Une force nouvelle naissait en moi, une force insoupçonnée que je découvrais à présent. La lutte était acharnée, nous nous battions avec force.

-**AVADA KEDAVRA !** Hurla le mangemort.

Encore une fois, je sentis le souffle du maléfice. Mais pas n'importe quel maléfice. Le sortilège de Mort. Cet homme la avait voulu me tuer, je le tuerais moi !

-**IMPETIMENTA !**

Il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la clairière. Je couru de toute mes forces. Il s'était relevé. C'est alors que prise par un accès de rage, je murmurais :

-_Avada kedavra !_

L'éclair vert e frappa en pleine poitrine, et il tomba inanimé sur le sol. Je fus prise de spasmes, je tremblais de toutes parts. J'avais tué. Oui, je l'avais tué. Je soulevait sa capuche pour voir quel homme j'avais fait tombé. Blaise Zabini. C'était lui qui s'était battu avec tant d'acharnement, et que j'avais fini par tuer. Je m'agenouillai à ses cotés, et je lui fermais les paupières.

C'est alors que j'entendis un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement de désespoir. Je tournais la tête, et je vis une masse noire s'écrouler. Ca y est. C'était fini. Lord Voldemort n'était plus.

Harry poussa un cri de triomphe, les mangemorts se rendaient. Nous avions gagnés…mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais tué, pour le bien, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.

Drago me releva, et il me serra dans ses bras.

-Nous avons gagnés…murmura t'il.

-J'ai…ai tué Drago. Fis-je

-Tu l'ai fait pour le bien….il t'aurait tuer si tu ne l'avais pas fait…les mangemorts sont sans pitiés.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa, sus les regards ahuris des membres de l'ordre qui n'étaient pas morts au combat. Je relevais la tête, et je vis Ron, il avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup de massue sur le crâne, quand aux autres, ils rayonnaient.

-Le monde est de nouveaux heureux grâce à vous mes enfants…l'amour rend toujours plus fort, dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

Drago me serra dans ses bras, encore plus fort et il me murmura à l'oreille

-Je t'aime Hermione…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres…nous avions gagnés….et j'avais gagné l'amour en plus !

**Ce chapitre se termine….il ne reste plus que l'épilogue….merci pour vos reviews, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre. Merci d'avance.**

**Bisous à tous**

**Marie**


	14. épilogue Mon ange, mon fils

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vais finir ma fic par cet épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Etant donné que j'ai commencé les cours lundi, je pense que mon autre fic que j'avais prévu sera publié un peu plus tard. En espérant que cela vous plaise, Bonne lecture. Au fait, je voulais poster rapidement mais ne voulais pas, ça ne marchait pas….trop dégoûtée mais bon….**

_Quelquesannées plus tard :_

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAA !**

_Bang !_

Hum, c'est quoi ce bazar ! Même le samedi je ne peu pas dormir tranquille ! Je ne sais pas ce que fais Drago, mais je crois que je vais le brancher sérieusement !

Je me levais donc, après un réveil mouvementé, provoqué un samedi matin ou je n'étais pas de garde à l'hôpital St Mangouste ou je travaillais. J'enfilais rapidement une robe de chambre, et je descendis dans la salle à manger.

A présent, nous avions emménagés dans un manoir, le nouveau manoir Malefoy, que nous avions acheté avec Drago, juste après notre mariage. En effet, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de m'installer dans le manoir des Malefoy seniors, froid et sinistre. Le notre était légèrement plus petit, mais agréable à vivre. Mon cher mari avait tenu à faire graver nos armoiries au non Malefoy, je l'avais accepté.

Arrivée dans le hall, j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la salle à manger. Je décidais de ne pas entrer pour écouter la conversation.

-….. déjà dis non Tom !Pas pendant que ta mère est ici au manoir ! De plus tu devrais savoir que nous ne pouvons pas voler aux heures exposées, à cause des restrictions pour Moldus !soupira Drago

-Mais papa ! Tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais voler ! C'est pas juste, toi tu peu aller voler quand tu le souhaites ! Dis moi pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit !S'exclama Tom.

Tom. Tom Drago Malefoy. _Notre _fils, _notre_ fierté. Un petit bout de gamin, qui ressemblait à son père comme cela était impossible. Quelques fois, je me demande bien si s'est vraiment moi sa mère !

Je m'approchais pour les contempler. Tom, tout aussi beau que son père, avait 6ans. Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avec quelques mèches rebelles sur le front. La peau laiteuse, blanche, le menton pointu, bref, le portrait craché de son père. Appart les yeux, mes yeux. Des yeux chocolat, qui faisait déjà tomber toutes les filles d'après Drago. Aah, mais c'est qu'il est beau mon petit garçon ! Il était rusé, intelligent, et il adorait voler sur les balais. Son sport préféré ? Le quidditch ! Comme c'est original ! Je savais très bien que son père le faisait voler en cachette, mais c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela, je n'avais pas à le regarder voler pour m'angoisser à chaque fois…cette discussion en était la preuve !

Je reprenais le fil de la conversation.

-Dis papa….

-Oui ?répondis Drago d'une voix douce.

-Et bien tu sais, je voulais juste savoir, comment maman et toi vous etes tomber _amoureeeuuu_x ?Fis Tom d'une voix hésitante

-Ham…et bien, euh tu sais Tom, je, je ne sais pas, cela est allé tout seul, ta maman était vraiment très très belle, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs et puis, voila, je suis tomber amoureux de maman, même si je la détestais…tu sais, l'amour c'est compliqué, tu verra quand tu aura une petite amie, les filles c'est compliqués !Répondit-il avec malice

Alala, mon chéri, il était toujours aussi craquant ! Notre amour n'avait cessé de croître, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Tom…

-Et oui, il faut dire que ton papa était un jeune très bizarre je dois dire !M'exclamais-je en riant.

-Tu…tu as entendu notre conversation maman ?S'exclama mon fils d'une voix blanche.

-Oh oui, mais on ne berne pas aussi facilement n'est pas chéri ! Fis je en lançant un regard noir à Drago.

-Oui, oui bien sur…..

-C'est d'accord pour le quidditch, mais pas d'imprudence !M'exclamais-je

-OUIAASS !Maman, tu sais que je t'aime !

Je riais devant sa remarque. Il était vraiment irrésistible !

-Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, me dis une voix au creux de mon oreille

Je me retournais et j'embrassais _mon ange._

-Mais oui je le sais…. !

**FIN**

**Et voila, ça y est j'ai fini ! Une bonne aventure qui s'arrête, comme vous le savez, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'espère que toute ma fic vous a plu, encore désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris.**

**Merci de m'avoir encourager et laisser des reviews ! Ça me ferait bien plaisir une petite dernière, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bientôt une nouvelle fic, encore Drago/Hermione !**

**Gros bisous et merciiiiiii**

**Marie**


End file.
